Muggle Lies And Wizard Traps
by BritaChica
Summary: Follows Peter's life from his first day at Hogwarts to the night he adopted the Weasley's as his owners. First year. Chapter Five uploaded.
1. Start Of A New Life

Muggle Lies And Wizard Traps by Brita*Chica 

A/N: Okay, this is a fic from the point of view of Peter Pettigrew containing Diary entries and normal writing (not diary entries). This idea came from my fic Sorting Hat Capers where his sorting sort of went different to what it was supposed to. I'll be using the same sorting from there so that it fits in with the plot. Please review. 

Chapter One: Start Of A New Life

"Peter! Wake up!" The voice of my mother rang throughout the entire house. I heard someone bang on the floor from above my ceiling. I understood why. The occupant had been out drinking and partying all night and most probably had a hang-over and would want his sleep. I never understood why some people felt the unnecessary urge to consume alcohol. All it did was make them ill afterwards. 

I didn't really want to wake up. It was a cold day outside, Summer was just turning into Autumn but really the truth is that, even in the hieght of Summer it is cold in England. My mother and farther wanted me to get up though and I never argued with them. I didn't have the guts to argue with them actually. Even if I did then I think that I would not argue with them. After all, they are my parents and I do love them. I have to. It's like that old saying, you don't have to like your family but you do have to love them. 

"Peter! Get up now! You don't want to miss the train do you?" 

"No mum. I'm getting up right now." I said, getting up. Gloomily counting down the minutes till I would be on the train. 

_Wednesday 1st September_

_Dear Diary,_

I shouldn't be writing in a diary at my age but anyway, I'm on the train. My mum came to the station to see the train leave. Either that or she was just checking that I went on. My dad couldn't come. He was at a deatheater meeting my mum said. Of course, I belive her. I've never been to a deatheater meeting. My dad said that I can become a deatheater when I am Thirteen. Well, he didn't say 'can'. He said 'will' but I knew that I was going to becom ea deatheater anyway so I don't see what makes the words different. 

I might want to become a deatheater or I might not want to. Does that sound confusing? I hope not. Anyway Diary, I have to go now. Someone is coming in my compartment and I don't want them to see that I own you... Don't take offense okay? 

_Bye,_

_P. Pettigrew_

The door to my compartment slowly opened. I felt weird. Nervous and shaking though I don't know why. I have never felt this nervous before, okay, that's a lie but not many times. 

Two people walked into the compartment talking. Both were Male, one had longish black hair that fell down to the bottom of his ears. Which seems long to me but might not to some people. He other also had black hair but which was all messed up on his head. Niether of them seemed to nnotice me. 

I watched them all the way through the train trip. Noone else came in the compartment and I was starting to get bored when the train stopped and it became evident that I had arrived at Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft And Wizadry. 

A/N: Please review. 


	2. Wrong Descision

Muggle Lies And Wizard Traps by Brita*Chica 

A/N: A simple writing style? Is that a compliment or an insult? This chapter will have more of a plot, plus it has the sorting in and should be longer. 

Disclaimer: I own anything that ends up being original. Harry Potter, all related characters and settings belong to J. K. Rowling. 

Chapter Two: Wrong Descision

I looked at the students walking towards the castle, most were heading towards carrages but some, including the two boys from before, which I had learned were first years were heading down to a stretch of water. I followed them and saw a little fleet of boats and a massive man. He must have been a giant or something as he was so huge. I got into one of the boats when comanded, getting into an empty one so as not to be pushed out. 

"Hi, can I use this boat? All the rest are full." I looked up to see someone standing above me. His robes were shabbier than mine were which suggested to me that he was poor. My farther said that poor people just clogged up the streets. His hair was either a light brown or a dark blonde. 

"I suppose so." I answered. 

"Thanks. Are you excited about going to Hogwarts? I am! I didn't think that I'd get in. My name's Remus Lupin by the way. You are?" 

"Are you a Pure-blood?" I asked, ignoring his question. Those Mudbloods and Half-bloods are not to be talken to. I knew this since before I could talk. My parents had been angry when I had asked why am had took be straight to the dark lord to apoligise for my behaviour. I was only seven years old at the time but everyone got really angry at me so I never asked again. 

"Pure-blood. You know, it's not nice to call people Mudbloods..." 

"Whatever." I said and I didn't talk to him for the rest of the trip. I didn't see the point, he was just a Mudblood lover and they were almost as bad as the Mudbloods themselves. 

When we got to the castle I was amazed at how big it was. It was compleatly different to where I lived usually, I lived in a flat in London with loads of Muggles. My dad said that it was for security and so that we were not noticed but I knew that that was a lie. It was because all our money went to the dark lord and he gave out money to people based on how well they served him. Our family got less as I was not of Deatheater age yet. When I turn thirteen we should get more money. 

The boats docked, there was a woman standing there, she had a stern face and she said that she would take us into the castle to the giant, who was apparently called Hagrid. She led us into a corridor and told us to wait. 

Then the sorting began. One by one students got placed in the house, Black from earlier took a long time but eventually got put in Gryffindor. Finally... 

"Pettigrew, Peter." I walked over to the stool and put the hat on. 

Are you talking? 

_Pardon?_

I thought you should be sorting me. 

_We both know which house you should be in._

Slytherin? 

_Actually I was thinking Hufflepuff. Hmm, no I wasn't. Your right, Slytherin._

You know why? 

_Yup. _(A/N: That was a joke carried over from Sorting Hat Capers about Sirius's sorting.) 

Do you think it's my fault? 

_Don't know. Why would I know?_

I'm not sure. 

Never mind then. 

Could you just say Slytherin already? 

_You don't have to go into Slytherin you know?_

Huh? 

_I said, you don't have to go into Slytherin you know._

Yes I do. 

_Why?_

You know why. 

_Why though?_

Coz I gotta follow family tradition. 

_Why?_

Coz all my family were in Slytherin and I have to become a deatheater and serve the dark lord when I'm older. All those I form a friendship with must be killed by me so that my loyalty is proved. 

_Do ya wanna be evil?_

It is my duty. 

_Why?_

I don't want to destroy my family. 

_Chose which is more important._

Huh? 

_Family and tradition or friends and the truth?_

Friends and the truth. 

_Then you shouldn't be in Slyherin._

_GRYFFINDOR!_ The hat shouted to my surprise, I almost begged him to change his mind but I couldn't hear him anymore. 

Later, after all the students had been sorted, the feast began. I looked over at the Slytherin table, my true destiny and I saw Severus Snape. A To-Be-Deatheatherlike me. As I watched, he lifted his finger from the table. He then drew it in a straight line across his throat and ahook his head, smirking. 

I knew why. 

I... Was... Dead. 

A/N: Please review. 

A/N (Again): Typical, I go to post it and the site breaks down on me. So not fair. 

A/N (Yet again, last one this time): Yay! The sites back up! 


	3. Of The Soon-To-Be-Dead Or Day One Howler

Muggle Lies And Wizard Traps by Brita*Chica 

A/N: I'm making a protest here! I have posted two chapters of this story: After posting each chapter the site has conveaniantly broken down. It doesn't do that when I post anyother stories, just this one. It could be an omen. Telling me to stop trying to post it but anyway, please review and here is chapter three. 

Disclaimer: I own Matthew Paulen and anything else that ends up being original. Harry Potter, all related characters and settings belong to J. K. Rowling. 

Chapter Three: Of The Soon-To-Be-Dead Or Day One Howler

_Wednesday 1st September_

__

_Dear diary,_

I am writing this while everyone else is asleep in my dormitory. I don't want to be at Hogwarts anymore. I want to be in Slytherin where I'm supposed to be. Not here, being here is wrong. My family aren't low-life Mudblood lovers as my farther reminded me ever-so-carmly in the howler he sent me. Luckily, none of the other students heard it, I listened to it in the bathroom so that noone would know that I had got it. 

Yes, he had found out that soon, almost straight after my compleatly messed up sorting. Snape had told him. Severus Snape, my sworn enemy, he is unaccepted by my farther. His uncle is a deatheater but his parents aren't and my farther considers that he is not a real deatheater and never will be for that reason and that has lead to a lot of tension between our famalies. Not that Snape minded telling on me, it meant that he had a chance to do the thing he enjoyed most... Squeal on me and rise above me in the rankings. 

There are not actual rankings, there are none written down that say... Blah is the best Deatheater and blah is at number nineteen and so forth but it is evident that there is some sort of ranking procedure. One which all Deatheaters want to climb. If you climb up the rankings then there is a much less chance of being killed by the Dark Lord. 

I thought that I was going to be killed today. My parents didn't hesitate in taking me to see Lord Voldemort. They told me that he would already know that I had been sorted into Gryffindor and that they couldn't stand up for me if he decided that death or torture was my fate. 

He didn't. He let me live on one condition: That I become an inside spy for him at Hogwarts. He didn't have any other spys in Gryffindor but he warned me that I was a Deatheater and that I would always be one and that I wasn't going to be able to quit to the other side and then he told me to leave without even torturing me. 

I wasn't going to argue. I was just happy to be alive. 

I felt weird though, there was something making me feel guilty but I couldn't work out what it was. 

Looking round at my new room-mates, the ones that I had to betrey I felt guilty again. There were four of them, the two from the train, the one from the boat and another one named Matthew Paulen. 

Anyway, I should probably get some sleep now, write to you soon. 

_P. Pettigrew_

A/N: Please review. 


	4. First Day

Muggle Lies And Wizard Traps by Brita*Chica 

A/N: PLEASE can someone bother to review! 

Disclaimer: Anything original belongs to me. Harry Potter, all related characters and settings belong to J.K.Rowling. 

Chapter Four: First Day

"Wake up!" I heard someone yell. 

I looked up from my bed covers. The boy with the black hair to his ears was yelling at everyone in the room. What had been his name? Sam, Simon? I rubbed my eyes to try and clear my head. 

"Don't you have any respect for people's sleeping habits?" The mud-blood lover from the boat trip asked. 

"Nope. Nope I definatly do not! You going to get up then? It's the first day of school."  
"That would be a good thing why?" 

"It just would/ Come on... Everyone up!" 

About ten minutes later I was ready for my first day of school. Not looking forward to it but at least ready for it. 

Leaving the rest of the room to be idiotic and stupid and to mess about, I went down to the great hall to eat. 

On the way there in the corridor, I saw Snape, also arriving for breakfast. He glared furiously at me which almost made me laugh. 

He had banked on the fact that the Dark Lord would punish me for getting sorted into Gryffindor. 

I made it to the great hall. 

It was a magnificent place. The ceiling was enchanted to look the sky outside it was. Having a grey ceiling didn't really do wonders for the decor. It wasn't so bad though I supposed. I looked at my timetable for the day. 

First lesson: Transfiguration with Ravenclaw. 

Second lesson: Potions with Slytherin. 

Third Lesson: Herboligy. 

Fourth Lesson: History Of Magic. 

Fifth Lesson: Defence Against The Dark Arts. 

I sighed. I had a lesson with Slytherin but mostly I didn't want to have a lesson teaching me to defend against the dark arts... Which was basically me. 

I made my way to my first lesson.  



	5. Hundreds of Them

Muggle Lies and Wizard Traps by Brita*Chica 

Disclaimer: Harry Potter, all related characters and settings belong to J. K. Rowling. 

Chapter Five: Hundreds of Them

_Thursday 4th September_

__

_Dear Diary_

__

__I have just come back from one of the worst days of my life. I hate it here. Hate it, hate it, hate it. I don't belong in Gryffindor and I do not want to be in it. 

Plus I was terrible at me lessons. 

I arrived for transfiguration late and missed the 'cool' transformation of the teacher into a tabby cat. Stupid. Why doesn't she change to something cool. Like a panther or a lion or a snake or whatever. I guess she isn't that smart. I muttered to myself about how she must not have enough power if that was all that she could do and she heard me. Gave me detention. Just like that. Plus I had to sit on my own. I wanted to sort of. Sort of not as well. All of the raven claw students had got to know each other last night after the sorting or something so they al sat next to their friends and there was an even number of them anyway. I am refusing to sit near anyone from Gryffindor. I will not belittle myself further. We just wrote for most of the lesson. Hardly did anything else. The teacher is extremely stuck-up. She kept showing off her magic by showing us what we could do if we tried and learnt and listened and paid attention and blah, blah, blah. I don't know what the rest was. I didn't pay attention. 

When I arrived for potions with the Slytherins I knew that it was not going to go well. I had to sit next to the mud-blood lover from the boat as there wasn't enough seats, so I couldn't sit by myself. The Slytherins laughed as I walked in. All of the others probably didn't know what they were laughing at. They might have thought that it was just general laughter. Snape gave me a really evil look. I think he does resent me more for not being killed after I was put into Gryffindor. I shuddered when I wrote that. I hate that word. It is horrible. Anyway, I managed to get through potions. Snape became star pupil number one. The mud-blood lover (mb l) kept trying to talk to me. I got so nervous about being around the other Slytherins that I spilt my potion which ate away a small part of the desk. I felt upset whenever I looked over at the Slytherins on the other side of the classroom. My true home. Where I was supposed to be. Where I wanted and needed to be. Also, I got a simple question wrong even though I knew the answers to all the hard ones, the ones that I wasn't asked, so the teacher has now decided that I am the class dunce. That idea seems to be spreading around these days. 

In Herboligy I managed to do something right. Well, wrong in the eyes of the teacher but I found it fun. I managed to trick the mb l into adding the wrong ingredients to feed the plant and the teacher had a go at him for it. It being that the plant suddenly swelled to fifteen times it's normal size and then exploded, covering everyone from head to toe in bright red plant gunk and giant petals. The teacher had a go at both of us after evacuating the classroom. I managed to convince the mb l that I thought it was the right ingredient and he believed me. Though, yet again, people think I'm a dunce. 

In History of Magic we did nothing but write again. Write too quickly in my opinion. It was the most boring and tedious lesson of the day. Defiantly. There is not really any point in writing any more about it because I have nothing to write about. 

Then I came to the one that I was dreading, Defence Against the Dark Arts. At least it wasn't taught to us with the Slytherins. The teacher was an incompetent blundering fool who knew nothing about the dark forces. I was tempted to question him whenever he got something wrong which was at least once every two minutes. I couldn't be seen as who I was though. Then I would end up as a terrible spy. Terrible because of the fact that I would most likely be dead from being discovered and from the dark lord discovering that I had been discovered. 

Nothing much to write really diary. That's all that happened today. The food was terrible and I really hate the house that I was put in. It is the wrong one. I know it. 

_Bye_

__

_P. Pettigrew._

A/N: Next chapter should be up soon with more to do with the other Gryffindors in it. 


	6. Sea of Red and Gold

Muggle Lies and Wizard Traps by Brita*Chica 

Disclaimer: Harry Potter, all related characters and settings belong to J. K. Rowling. 

Chapter Six: Sea of Red and Gold.

"I still can't get the smell out of my hair." 

"Have you tried the stuff the teacher gave everyone?" 

"Yes. It hasn't made any difference." 

"If you hair was not so messy then you would be able to get rid of it. You would think you could use a comb once in a while. Everyone else has managed to get rid of the smell. It's just you. If you could get rid of it before we have to sleep near it that would be good though." 

"Shut up, Rasmas." 

"It's Remus." 

"Whatever." 

The conversation was starting to get annoying. Very. It had been going on for at least an hour and I had no where to go to get away from it. 

It almost made me regret causing the plant to explode in Herboligy. 

Well, not that much. 

"Don't you know any spells that could remove it? I don't want to have to go around school tomorrow smelling like a cross between a clove of garlic and tomato sauce." The one named James argued. 

"Believe me, we all want it cured before then." The remaining member of the dorm called from his bed. 

"There. Leave that one for about half an hour and the smell should be gone. I do mean half an hour this time though." 'Remus' said, pouring quarter of a bottle of stuff onto James' head. 

"It is not my fault! It was burning my brain!" 

"Yes, but you did not have to run outside, yelling 'ow, my brain. My brain is melting. Help my brain.' That was going a bit overboard I thought." 

"You did not have to put up with it. You don't know what it felt like." 

In the end I could not stay there any longer. I managed to get out of the dormitory unnoticed and even the common room. I was halfway down another one of the corridors when- 

"Oh look. It's the traitor." 

"What do you want Snape?" 

"Revenge. You should have been killed for being weak. You should not have been rewarded." 

"Really?" I asked him- I knew that I was overstepping the line but I could not help it. Something was making me. I suppose it was just the rage at being a Gryffindor boiling up inside me. Whatever it was, it affected both of us. As evident in the fact that one moment we were both standing on opposite side of a hallway and the next, well, we were at each others throats. Almost literally. 

It was my first fight that I had been in that I was not forced to fight. Despite the fact that I nearly lost all of my battles and that this was one that I could actually walk away from, I did not. I was just so angry that everything around me was in a red haze and I could not even feel the pain of his fist connecting with my face and breaking my jaw. 

I was about to get the upper hand, I think. When someone came down the hall. I expected them to just walk past but instead, they reached over and easily pulled Snape off me. I gasped for breath and the pain of my jaw came flooding into me all in one go. 

I looked up out of a badly bruised eye and saw one of the people from my dormitory standing there. Sirus I think his name was. 

Whatever his name was, he had cost me the last strap of dignity that I had to hold on to. I had been saved by a Gryffindor. 

It was a very dark day indeed. 

"Can't fight you're own battles anymore then? You will regret this Pettigrew. You might consider yourself okay now but just wait. When you're trapped in a sea of red and gold you can't get out of it. Ever." Snape said, striding off down the hallway, seemingly unhurt from the battle. 


End file.
